


Book one: Before they meet

by C00L_STUFF



Series: Shapeshifters, Yins, Yangs and all the thing that come with them [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Azula (Avatar), Alpha Hakoda, Alpha Suki, Alpha Toph Beifong, Alpha Zuko (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Aang (Avatar), Beta Katara, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, First time writer, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Kya is a good parent, M/M, Omega Kya, Omega Sokka (Avatar), Omega Ursa, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Shapeshifter Kya, Shapeshifter Sokka, Shapeshifter Ursa, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tags May Change, Waterbender Hakoda, What Have I Done, how is that not a tag?, no beta read, omega Ty Lee, omega mai, shapeshifter Aang, shapeshifter Katara, shapeshifter Mai, shapeshifter Suki, shapeshifter Ty Lee, this is complicated, we die like Jet and Lu Ten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C00L_STUFF/pseuds/C00L_STUFF
Summary: The events of ATLA but with shapeshifters, A/B/O dynamics and soulmates, because why not. In this one I try to understand the characters better, basically, I give them  backstories (or change them)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Mai (Avatar), Hakoda & Kya & Sokka & Katara, Hakoda/Kya (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Kyoshi Warriors & Suki (Avatar), Ozai & Ursa & Zuko & Azula & Iroh, Ozai/Ursa (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), past Sokka/Yue
Series: Shapeshifters, Yins, Yangs and all the thing that come with them [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984903
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Book one: Before they meet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Indecision Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567051) by [quietprofanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietprofanity/pseuds/quietprofanity). 
  * Inspired by [The Winter of Our Discontent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678005) by [Mr_Customs_Man](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Customs_Man/pseuds/Mr_Customs_Man). 



> Sorry for my bad English.

THE A/B/O DYNAMICS  
*They are not referred as Alphas, Omegas or Betas but as Yin(Omega) and Yang(Alpha). Betas don't have an official name so they are often referred (by the Gaang) as In-between.

*In-betweens can "change" between Yin and Yang, depending on the situation. This change often occurs when there are in dangerous situations (they'll act like a Yang), when there is an parentless child around (they'll act like a Yin).

*The Avatar is always an In-between.

*In-betweens are super rare.

*In-between men and women have typical genitalia, no heats/ruts.

*Yang men have almost typical genitalia except for the knots. Goes into ruts.

*Yin women have typical genitalia. Goes into heats.

*Yang women and Yin men, outwardly, they look almost the same. They have a vulva and where their clitoris should be they have a penis for Yangs and something like a pseudo-penis for Yins. They have either ovaries or internal testes. It's impossible to tell if they'll be Yang or Yin until they go into rut/heat. Because of all this, their secondary gender ("man"/"woman") isn't assumed at birth and they get to decide which they'll be.

*Most Yangs are benders but some can be shapeshifters, too.

*Most shapeshifters are Yin but they can be benders, too.

*In-betweens are both shapeshifters and benders.

*The world shuns In-betweens because they think that only two can bring balance and because they are very rare.

*Sometimes, In-betweens have an existential crisis.

THE SHAPESHIFTERS  
*Only the Avatar can shift in multiple animals. The animals that the Avatar can shapeshift are: dragons, sky bisons, koi fish and badger moles.

*The shape-shifting animal are our world animals, like lions, wolves, parrots and others.

*Shape-shifting is a mastery of its self and children must learn to control it since the very first signs of shifting.

*Shape-shifting does not require having a pelt around. People can shift whenever they want.

*Every nation has a representative animal. The Fire Nation has the lion, the Air Nomads have the dove, the Earth Kingdom has the bear and the Water Tribes have the wolf.

*People can't be shapeshifters and benders at the same time. Most shapeshifters are Yin but they can be benders, too. Most Yangs are benders but some can be shapeshifters, too. The only exception are the In-betweens, who can both bend and shapeshift.

*In-betweens will always shapeshift into their national animal (lion, dove, bear, wolf).

SOULMATES  
*Everybody has a soul mate. Some people have two or even three.

*There are two types of soulmates: romantic or platonic. Some people have just a romantic or platonic soul mate, some have both. *The Red Thread of Fate is what connects romantic soul mates.

*Platonic soul mates have a mark that is on their wrist. *Some really blessed people have two romantic soul mates.

*Romantic soul mates will feel a small thugh towards their significant other when the are in a romantic moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? I hope you like it.


End file.
